1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a branch-connection connector in which a plug portion and a socket portion, which can be fitted relative to such a socket portion and such a plug portion, are formed respectively at a front side and a rear side of a cover which forms an outer peripheral surface portion of the connector. More particularly such a connector is suitable for connecting a plurality of computers or printers in a serial manner (daisy chain) to form a network.
2. Related Art
A conventional branch-connection connector of the type described will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 13. In the connector 50 shown in this Figure, a plug portion 12 and a socket portion 14, which can be fitted respectively relative to such a socket portion and such a plug portion, are formed respectively at a front side and a rear side of a cover 16 forming an outer peripheral surface of the connector. A cord end insertion hole portion 22 for receiving a cord 19 comprising a bundle of wires (cables) is formed in one side of the cover 16.
In this connector 50, although not shown, a plurality of plug-type contact metal members are provided in the plug portion 12, and a plurality of socket-type contact metal members are provided in the socket portion 14. The plug-type contact metal members and the socket-type contact metal members are electrically connected together by suitable means in the connector, and the wires of the cord 19 are electrically connected to the socket-type contact metal members.
A plurality of externally-threaded portions 52 are formed on the front end face (where the plug portion 12 is provided) of the cover 16, and a plurality of internally-threaded portions 54 are formed on the rear end face (where the socket portion 14 is provided) of the cover. When the connectors 50 are to be connected and fixed together, the plug portion 12 is fitted in the mating socket portion 14 as shown in FIG. 14, so that the contact metal members at these portions are electrically contacted and connected together. The externally-threaded portions 52 of one connector 50 are engaged with the internally-threaded portions 54 of the other connector 50, and are tightened.
However, when the conventional branch-connection connectors 50 are to be connected and fixed together, and are to be disengaged and disconnected from each other, the plurality of externally-threaded portions and the plurality of internally-threaded portions must be engaged with each other, as described above, and therefore much time and labor have been required for the connection-fixing operation and the disengagement-disconnection operation.